Immer Ärger mit den Portschlüsseln 4
by Tashgan
Summary: Nach längerer Pause gibt’s jetzt endlich wieder einen neuen Teil der PortschlüsselSaga. Wo Lucius diesmal landet werdet ihr recht schnell feststellen und es ist vielleicht etwas, womit ihr nicht unbedingt gerechnet habt zwinker


**_Immer Ärger mit den Portschlüsseln 4_**

_by Tashgan_

_Disclaimer: OK, nach längerer Pause gibt's jetzt endlich wieder einen neuen Teil der Portschlüssel-Saga. Wo Lucius diesmal landet werdet ihr recht schnell feststellen und es ist vielleicht etwas, womit ihr nicht unbedingt gerechnet habt *zwinker*_

_Wie immer gehört alles Pottermäßige J.K. Rowling und noch massig anderen Leuten, die sich dran bereichern können. Ich kann/darf es leider nicht, aber das FF-Schreiben macht auch so genug Spaß. Und das ist es doch letztendlich, was zählt ;-)_

**************************************************************************************************************************

Die beiden äußerst spärlich bekleideten Darsteller (besser gesagt ein Pärchen in G-Stings) wollte gerade mit seiner Performance beginnen, als es Plopp machte und ein schwarzgewandeter Mann mit langen weißblonden Haaren ohnmächtig zwischen sie auf die Matratze fiel. Die junge Frau konnte einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken und krabbelte außer Reichweite, während sich ihr Partner aus den Falten von Lucius' Mantel freikämpfte.

Langsam erwachte Lucius aus seiner Ohnmacht, öffnete die Augen jedoch nicht sofort. Er machte eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme, was geschehen war. Dieser komische Hobbit hatte ihn mit einer Pfanne niedergeschlagen, daran erinnerte sich Lucius noch. OK, er musste also durch den Schlag zu Boden gegangen sein, aber der Untergrund, auf dem er lag fühlte sich entschieden zu weich und warm an, als dass es ein Steinboden in einer Mine sein könnte. Vorsichtig hob Lucius eine Hand und betastete die Beschaffenheit seiner Unterlage. Kein Zweifel, es handelte sich hier offenbar um ein weiches Bett, das mit Satin bezogen war, stellte er fest und seine Finger strichen weiter über den kühlen glatten Stoff. Bis sie gegen etwas Festes stießen, das offenbar auch noch lebendig war. Lucius wurde schlagartig klar, dass seine Finger die nackte Haut eines Menschen berührt hatten und er riss überrascht die Augen auf und drehte hastig den Kopf. Doch das hätte er besser nicht tun sollen, denn ein pochender Schmerz durchfuhr sein bemartertes Hirn. Er schloss seine Augen kurz, dann richtete er sich verhalten stöhnend auf und betastete kurz die Beule an seinem Hinterkopf.

Danach sah er sich vorsichtig um.

Und wünschte sich im gleichen Augenblick, er hätte es nicht getan und wäre weiter ohnmächtig liegen geblieben. Er erblickte Dutzende von erstaunten Gesichtern, teils von Scheinwerfern halb erleuchtet, teils im roten Dämmerlicht, das hier herrschte, nur schemenhaft zu erkennen. Hinzu kamen noch zwei sehr seltsame große schwarze Kästen, die auf fahrbaren Stativen standen und vorne Glasscheiben hatten und von Menschen hin und her bewegt wurden.

Moment mal, solche Dinger habe ich doch schon mal gesehen und das ist noch gar nicht so lange her..., dachte Lucius stirnrunzelnd und durchforstete sein durch den Schlag auf den Kopf etwas gehandicaptes Gedächtnis. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und wollte sich einen der Kästen nochmals etwas genauer ansehen, da verstellte ihm plötzlich eine weitere Person in einem ziemlich auffälligen, bodenlangen Kleid die Sicht.

Lucius ließ seinen Blick an der Gestalt hoch wandern, bis er beim Gesicht angekommen war. Beim Anblick dessen verzog sich nun Lucius' Gesicht vor Abscheu. Die Frau vor ihm war ja so was von hässlich. Nein, grotesk beschrieb das Gesamtbild von ihr besser. Das viel zu eng geschnittene Abendkleid betonte einen Körper, den man bestenfalls als unförmig aber garantiert nicht als weiblich bezeichnen konnte. Die blonde Lockenmähne sah extrem billig aus. Ganz bestimmt waren die Haare unecht, daran bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel. So etwas fiel Lucius' Kennerblick natürlich sofort auf.

„Sind Sie der Überraschungsgast?" fragte die Frau in einer derart grausigen Stimmlage, sodass Lucius nochmals angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

Bevor er antwortete sah er sich nochmals um. Jetzt bemerkte er auch die fast nackten Gestalten, mit denen er das Bett momentan teilte und von denen er zumindest einen vorhin kurz berührt hatte.

Himmel und Hölle, war er hier in einem Bordell gelandet, fragte er sich und stand sofort vom Bett auf. Der Boden schwankte bei dieser plötzlichen Bewegung zwar, doch Lucius hielt sich aufrecht.

Ein Malfoy zeigt keine Schwäche. Mittlerweile wusste er auch, wo er diese komischen schwarzen Kästen schon einmal gesehen hatte.

„Ich bin wieder in einer dieser komischen...." er stockte kurz „_Fernsehsendungen_ gelandet, ja?" fragte er mit kühlem Blick.

„Äh ja, das hier ist die Live-Aufzeichnung von Lilo Wanders _Wa(h)re Liebe_. Das müssten Sie aber wissen, Sie sind schließlich eingeladen worden" erwiderte die Frau.

Lucius' hob kurz eine Augenbraue, dann trat er recht nahe an diese hässliche Karikatur einer Frau heran.

„Madam..." er betonte das Wort wenig schmeichelhaft „...selbst wenn dem so wäre, würde ein Mann wie ich niemals einer solchen Einladung nachkommen. Ein Etablissement wie dieses hier ist absolut unter meiner Würde" erklärte er hochnäsig.

Doch, anders als Lucius es nach dieser offenkundigen Beleidigung erwartet hatte, war die Frau nicht wütend, sondern fing zu lachen an. Ein höchst abstoßender Laut, wie er befand.

Und bevor Lucius auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte Lilo Wanders sich schon bei ihm untergehakt und strich ihm kameradschaftlich über den Arm.

Lucius erstarrte. Er hasste es, berührt zu werden. Vor allem von Personen/Kreaturen, die nicht seiner Auffassung von einem reinblütigen Zauberer/Hexe entsprachen. Er wollte sich gerade losreißen, da fiel ihm etwas Ungewöhnliches an Lilo auf.

Obwohl die Frau sehr stark, und für seinen Geschmack auch ordinär, geschminkt war, konnte Lucius einen deutlichen Bartschatten am Kinn erkennen und einen....tatsächlich es war ein Adamsapfel.

Beim Barte Merlins...die Frau ist ein Kerl, durchzuckte ihn die Erkenntnis. Er riss sich unwirsch los und trat mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck einen Schritt zurück, um Platz zwischen sich und diese Monstrosität im roten Pailettenkleid zu bringen.

„Aber Süßer, jetzt sei doch nicht gleich so ungemütlich. Ich beiße nicht. Naja, zumindest nicht ohne dass du mich darum bittest" quietschte Lilo kokett los und wollte wieder auf Lucius zustürzen.

Der wich weiter zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Perfidius totalus!" donnerte er dem als Frau verkleideten Mann entgegen. Lilos Arme und Beine klappten eng an den Körper und er/sie fiel um wie ein gefällter Baum. Durch den Fluch regungslos geworden, lag der Moderator dieser halbseidenen Erotik-Sendung auf dem Boden und konnte sich nicht gegen das nun folgende wehren. Lucius trat zu Lilo hin und musterte ihn/sie abschätzig.

„Wie abstoßend. Ein Mann, der freiwillig Frauenkleider anzieht und sich damit auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lässt" bemerkte Lucius und seine Tonlage ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was er von der ganzen Sache wirklich hielt.

Lilo konnte nichts anderes tun, als den schwarz gekleideten Zauberer stumm und mit wachsender Panik anzustarren. Die Angst steigerte sich noch, als Lilo bemerkte, wie es kurz in Lucius' hellgrauen Augen aufblitzte. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Magiers versprach nichts gutes.

„Du willst also eine Frau sein, ja? Nun, dabei kann ich dir behilflich" bemerkte Lucius ganz unverbindlich. Jeder, der Lucius kannte wusste, dass ein Lucius Malfoy niemandem aus sentimentaler Nächstenliebe half.

Lilo's Augen weiteten sich angstvoll, als Lucius wieder seinen Zauberstab hob.

„Compensatus sexualis".

Lilo hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sich sein Körper in formbare Knetmasse verwandelt. An verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers fanden sehr schmerzhafte Veränderungen statt. Da, wo vorher nichts war wuchs etwas hervor, und dort, wo bis jetzt etwas gewesen war schrumpfte etwas sehr bedeutendes weg.

Das alles ging weit über körperliche Gewalt in diesem Sinne hinaus. Und Lilo konnte nicht einmal vor Schmerzen und Wut darüber schreien, weil der erste von Lucius' Flüchen _sie_ noch immer unbeweglich am Boden hielt und somit auch die Stimmbänder lähmte.

Ein kleines zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte Lucius' Mundwinkel. Für Außenstehende sah es eher wie ein zynisch-grausames Grinsen aus und das veranlasste das halbnackte Pärchen, schleunigst das Weite zu suchen. Man konnte ja schließlich nicht wissen, was dieser komische Zauberer noch so alles vorhatte.

Das Publikum hatte sich bis jetzt auch recht still verhalten. Teils deshalb, weil manchen die ganze Tragweite des soeben geschehenen nicht völlig bewusst war. Der Rest hielt ganz einfach die deshalb Klappe, weil Lucius einen unheilvollen Blick ins Publikum schoss und damit jegliche Aktion seitens der Zuschauer unterband.

Ich muss unbedingt einen Portschlüssel finden. Das hier ist zwar nicht so schlimm wie diese Moria-Mine, aber auch nicht viel besser, dachte Lucius und konzentrierte sich. Er ging umher und richtete seine Sinne nach allen Seiten, um den Schlüssel aufspüren zu können.

Er musste zu seinem Erstaunen nicht allzu lange suchen. Neben dem Bett stand ein kleiner Tisch mit allerlei Gegenständen darauf. Lucius ging erfreut hinüber, da er die unmittelbare Nähe des Portschlüssels genau fühlen konnte, doch dann stockte er und warf einen befremdlichen Blick auf den Tisch.

Die Gegenstände entpuppten sich allesamt als Sextoys unterschiedlichster Farbe, Größe und Art. Nicht dass Lucius damit nicht vertraut gewesen wäre. Nur sahen Dildos im Zaubererreich etwas anders aus als diese quietschbunten Gummidinger. Einer davon, um genau zu sein ein riesengroßer grellroter Plastikschwanz, bewegte sich auch noch. Er vibrierte und die Spitze rotierte gleichzeitig. Um nichts in der Welt würde Lucius Hand an dieses Ding legen.

Doch es blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig, wie er nach kurzem Nachforschen feststellte.

Kein Zweifel, ausgerechnet dieses grässliche rote Riesending war der Portschlüssel. Und um hier wegzukommen, musste Lucius ihn wohl oder übel anfassen.

Er schluckte. Natürlich so, damit es niemand mitbekam, denn ein Malfoy zeigt nun mal weder Schwäche noch Zögerlichkeit.

Mit einem extrem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck packte Lucius das rote Plastikding, das sich in seinen Fingern wand wie ein Riesenwurm. Zuerst geschah nichts und Lucius fürchtete schon, er hätte sich vertan. Doch dann machte es zum Glück wieder Plopp und Lucius war von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwunden.

Zurück blieb ein umgewandelter Fernsehshow-Moderator, oh Entschuldigung, _Moderatorin_ und ein roter Dildo, der sich zuckend am Boden wand...

The End

**************************************************************************************************************************

**_Tja, das war er nun...Lucius' zweiter Ausflug ins deutsche Muggel-Fernsehen. *g*_**

**_Es wird noch einen fünften Teil dieser Portschlüssel-Reihe geben, denn ich habe noch eine nette kleine Idee dafür im Kopf. Vielleicht sogar noch einen sechsten. *g*_**

**_Wann ich die allerdings zu Papier bringen werde, weiß ich leider noch nicht. Aber ich lasse euch nicht so lange warten wie beim letzten Mal. Versprochen._**

**_Wie wäre es in der Zwischenzeit mit einem kleinen review? *lieb guck*_**

****

**_Ach ja, noch ne kleine Anmerkung meinerseits: Nicht dass hier irgendwelche Missverständnisse aufkommen: ich leide absolut nicht unter einer Homophobie und habe auch nichts gegen Drag-Queens einzuwenden. Im Gegenteil, ich finde das vollkommen in Ordnung. Jeder sollte machen können, was er will._**

**_Ich kann mir nur gut vorstellen, dass ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy durchaus ein Problem mit Transen haben könnte. Deswegen die Bemerkungen in der Story._**

****


End file.
